Maxwell Dillon (Earth-120703)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-120703 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = formerly Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = formerly Black | UnusualFeatures = Blue skin surging with electricity | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Oscorp electrical engineer | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human mutated after being bitten by genetically engineered electric eels and was electrocuted. Transformed into a mass of electricity | PlaceOfBirth = Endicott, New York | Creators = James Vanderbilt; Alex Kurtzman; Roberto Orci; Jeff Pinkner | First = | Death = | Quotation = Soon, everyone in this city will know how it feels to live in my world. A world without power. A world without mercy. A world without Spider-Man. | Speaker = Electro | QuoteSource = The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) | HistoryText = Early Life Max Dillon went through life ignored and overlooked. He also never stood up for himself, holding in a lot of anger. He got a job at Oscorp as an electrical engineer and designed the power grid for their new power plant. However, he got no credit for any of his work. One day, Max was saved by Spider-Man. He was shocked when Spidey called him by his first name, insisting that he was a nobody. Likely feeling sorry for Max, Spider-Man tried to encourage him by telling him that he wass his eyes and ears. The incident led to Max becoming obsessed with Spider-Man, convincing himself that they were best friends. Max started to call into radio shows, talking about Spider-Man and filled the walls of his apartment with photos of Spider-Man. On his birthday, Max even pretended that the birthday cake in his fridge was from Spider-Man. Electro is Born On his birthday, his superior, Alistair Smythe, ordered him to check some faulty cables. Max found an unplugged cable and tried to get a co-worker to cut the power so he could fix it, but the co-worker was already on his way out. This forced Max to plug the live cable and was zapped by the electricity, falling into a tank with genetically modified electric eels. They started to bite him and shock him with massive amounts of electricity, seemingly killing him. Max later woke up, in a morgue and headed out to Times Square where he tried to absorb power, causing panic among bystanders and police to show up. Spider-Man soon also arrived; however, Max started to become upset when it seemed like Spider-Man didn't know his name (starting to break down Max's fantasy world). Despite Spider-Man trying to keep everyone from firing at Max, a cop shot at him. This, combined with bystanders screaming names at him, caused Max to finally snap. All the suppressed anger burst out as he began to destroy Times Square, only to then be taken out by Spider-Man with a fire hose. Max was taken to Ravencroft and placed under the care of Dr. Kafka. Attacking New York Some time later, Max (now going by the name "Electro"), was freed by Harry Osborn and attacked Oscorp's power plant, taking out all the power in the city. Spider-Man arrived and they began to fight, taking out much of the plant in the process. Ultimately, Spider-Man was able to defeat him by overcharging him and causing him to explode, which restored all the power in the city. It's currently unknown if the overcharging and subsequent explosion killed him or not. | Powers = * Seemingly those of the Electro of Earth-616 | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dillon had a mother who he lived with, but the scene introducing her was cut from the movie. | Trivia = * Jamie Foxx portrays Electro in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * According to Jamie Foxx, Electro's voice is raspy because his vocal cords had been burnt during the transformation. * This Electro seems to be based on his Ultimate Universe counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Максвелл Диллон (120703) Category:Human/Fish Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Dillon Family Category:Modern-Age Characters